


Miscommunication and Disney Movies (Isn't life great)

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, France and England are bad parents in this one sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Mental Disorders, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, The Feels are strong with this one, This is why you shouldn't let me write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is having the worst day of his life, no thanks to his fathers. His thoughts catch up to him, it's too much to bear so? He recreates his bad habits and his day ends with a home remedy.<br/>(I promise no one dies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication and Disney Movies (Isn't life great)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and girls! I'm new(ish) and this is my first work on here so happy reading! And for those of you whom can't handle graphic mentions of self harm, and past rape/non con I'll put a sign(**) for you so you can skip specific parts. Comments and Kudos are appreciated okay yep that's it Bye!

Matthew wished for a lot of things growing up, but now he just wished for his lovers to be here with him. His fathers often made him feel forgotten and useless, they favoured Alfred and often made sure the young French-Canadian knew it. He should've despised Alfred for his fathers hating him but, no, he loved Alfred and as fate would have it Alfred loved him too, until of course, right now. One of his fathers, Francis, had made sure to let Alfred know that Matthew was 'cheating' because Matthew had brought one of his other lovers, one that Alfred knew about because Alfred had agreed on the males participation in their polyamorous relationship(s). Now he sat alone in his normally bustling house, Ivan having heard the news left, to visit family he said, Alfred had been hurt so badly had not given Matthew a chance to explain, and left to their parents' house. Prussia was the only one who had any idea of what was actually going on, and he'd left long ago to have a 'chat' with Matthew's parents. Matthew was ultimately alone, and he was plagued with all the mistakes of his past, even some that were not his fault. 

(**)"P-please" Matthew said tears rolling down his face as he was manhandled by the burly man "please what, I know you want it, don't you?" the man had said working on his own jeans as Matthew writhed and tried to get away, with no luck it seemed. "p-p-please d-don't" Matthew cried as he felt his body tense as a finger roughly breeched his entrance. he cried out in pain as the man roughly slapped a hand over his mouth and prepped him. "Be quiet, we wouldn't want the others to hear you, would we?" the man had said as he replaced his fingers with his manhood. Matthew cried out at the sudden entrance and was promptly slapped none too lightly.(**)

Matthew was taken out of his thoughts by a door slamming closed, he was greeted with an American who looked ready to kill. When Alfred saw Matthew his face immediately contorted into one of sadness and guilt. "I saw Gil on the way to dads" he said moving to the heap on the floor Matthew looked at him and nodded "h-he told y-you?" he asked quietly his head now throbbing. Alfred nodded scooping up the younger male " he told me he came with you and Francis told me you cheated" Matthew shook his head and gripped Alfred's shirt tightly "never" he murmured quietly. Alfred nodded pressing a kiss to Matthew's head as he carried his younger brother upstairs to his room. When he'd reached their destination he set Matthew on the bed before grabbing the younger a pair of pyjamas. He sat next to Matthew "here, change into this and we can rest" he said handing the younger the pyjamas and allowing him to change before getting settled. Matthew curled into Alfred's chest and fell asleep soon after.

Alfred laid with Matthew for a bit before he got up and took out his phone, going out into the hallway. He called Ivan the phone rang three times before a thick Russian answered "Da?" Ivan answered sleepily "hey, Ivan…" Alfred said trailing off towards the end of his sentence. "Vanya, what is it?" he asked. Alfred paused not knowing what to say in order to not anger the Russian. "Ivan, Francis…" he paused "Francis, he lied about Mattie cheating, Mattie had taken Gil with him to their house and Francis freaked and thought he was cheating, and now were here" Alfred said softly the guilt he'd felt earlier had been nothing compared to this. He heard rustling on the other end and muffled Russian before Ivan spoke again "Da, I'll be there soon" he said "okay, I'll see you when you get here, bye, I love you" Alfred said making his way downstairs. He sat on the couch and pulled out his phone texting Gil 'hey Gil, Mattie's asleep, Ivan's on his way, text me when you're leaving love you be safe' he sent before turning on the TV and deciding to hang out until his lovers came home. 

Matthew tossed and turned restlessly, his ''sleep'' being haunted by words and actions wow, you're so useless Matthew tossed himself onto his side again. You can't really do anything right, can you? Matthew cried out softly why don't you just die already, you pathetic waste of space that woke him up with a start. Matthew glanced around the room, no one else was here. Had Alfred being there being there been a dream? He wiped at his eyes furiously, this was all too much. He glanced at the bathroom door, his razors were still there, Alfred, Ivan, and Gilbert didn't know about the ones he hidden in the bathroom mirror. He shook his head at himself, no, that was bad he'd promised to stop, but who would see if he just made little cuts along his thighs and hips again? No one noticed until they'd found him, razor in hand and a heap on the floor that he'd been cutting. Matthew decided, no one was home except Alfred and he could just lock the door, plus he needed this, he deserved it. 

 

(**)Matthew made his way to the bathroom shakily, he was doing this. He opened the door quietly and shut it behind him, making sure to lock the door. He decided to spare himself a glance in the mirror and just reached under the ends to find his hidden stash. When he felt the sharp edge of one scratch his finger he grabbed it, and he turned on the faucet waiting for the water to heat up. Once Matthew deemed the water hot enough he slid the razor under the tap , heated blades made cleaner cuts. Once the razor was heated he slid off his pyjama bottoms and sat down careful not to make noise. He looked at his thighs, god they were disgusting, so pudgy and fat, there goes the first cut. Matthew sighed watching the blood trickle down his pale thigh. Why can't you be more like Alfred? a second cut, this one was deeper and Matthew quickly became entranced by how much blood could flow from such a tiny wound.(**)

Matthew was on his way to ten cuts when there was a knock on the door "Mattie?" the voice asked, Ivan. "u-uhm hold on!" he said quickly placing the razor where he'd found it and grabbing the alcohol swabs and cleaning his cuts quickly, then slipping on his pyjama bottoms before turning unlocking the door and facing the taller male. Ivan looked at him and shook his head picking up the younger male and taking him downstairs where Matthew saw Alfred and Gilbert speaking animatedly about something. Ivan walked and sat down between the two with Matthew in his lap Alfred and Gilbert turned to him. Matthew felt slightly uncomfortable with all the attention buried himself into Ivan's chest. Alfred glanced at Gilbert and nodded as Gilbert looked at the youngest male. "Hey Birdie" he said trying to get Matthew's attention Matthew glanced up at the Prussians tone and looked at him "yes Gil" he said. Gilbert took a deep breath before speaking again "I talked to Francis, and Arthur, and they said that..." Gilbert coughed and it was more than obvious he didn't want to say his next line. "They want absolutely nothing to do with you" Alfred rushed out tears stinging his eyes as he saw Matthew's face fall.

Matthew nodded and allowed himself to be hugged and kissed as his lovers tried to comfort him. He was brought away from his comfort fest when Gilbert spoke, Matthew had been expecting something about his parents being so un-awesome but instead he got "Birdie, you're bleeding..." and a panicked noise from Alfred. Ivan already understood the situation better than the others and stood, carrying Matthew to the kitchen and setting him down on a chair as he got the first aid kit from its place. Gilbert and Alfred followed curiously what did Ivan know that they didn't? When Ivan had the first aid kit out he looked at Matthew and made a motion for him to take off his pants. Matthew getting the message stood shakily and slipped off his pyjama bottoms he heard Alfred and Gilbert gasp as he looked down, ashamed. "Mattie..." Alfred trailed off as he watched Ivan dress his wounds "how many" Gilbert said next to him his one of sadness. Matthew glanced to his other two lovers "n-nine" he said quietly "nine Birdie? Why didn't you come and talk to one of us? Alfred was here the whole time" he said his voice breaking towards the end of his sentence. Matthew shook his head and allowed himself to be pulled into the strong arms of Ivan as he sat the pair down. "I-I don't kn-know I just felt t-trapped" he spoke, softly, as his other lovers crowded around the chair. Ivan, not one of many words spoke, "where are they" he said scaring Matthew a bit " b-bathroom, underside of the mirror" he murmured Ivan stood handing Matthew to Alfred and instructing the three to go sit as he went to dispose of the razors.

Alfred set Matthew on couch and curled into his left side while Gilbert curled into his right side waiting for Ivan to finish. "Hey, Mattie you know we're always here for you, right?" Alfred asked as he pressed little kisses to Matthew's neck Matthew sighed softly "yes Al, I know" he replied curling into the kisses. Gilbert smiled softly at Matthew when he glanced at him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Not too long after Ivan came down and he looked at the three "I found them" he said simply, Alfred nodded "not bad Ruski, now get your giant ass over here and cuddle with us" he said causing Matthew to giggle and Gilbert to snicker. Ivan rolled his eyes and made a dismissive motion "da, da" he muttered joining the other males on the couch. "H-hey guys" Matthew asked "hey what, Birdie" Gilbert replied "could we watch movies?" he asked quietly. He felt a small snicker from Alfred before he got his answer "but of course, zhe awesome Birdie vill have vhat ever zhe awesome Birdie vants" Alfred exclaimed mimicking the Prussian to the right of Matthew, said Prussian rolled his eyes and put on a movie for the group and reclaimed his position next to the smaller Canadian."Hey Gil, what movie did you put in?" Matthew asked playing with the Prussian's silvery hair. The Prussian shrugged and made a noncommittal noise.

(Un)Luckily for them it was everybody's favourite movie, FROZEN. Thus the night was spent with sing-a-longs and horrid off key notes and well, love.


End file.
